Lucy Heartifilia: The Demon King & Queen daughter
by HarperWongShipper
Summary: Lucy and Lissanna take a mission to a new town called Sunset village. They set off ignoring Team Natsu pleas to come, Mostly Lissanna glaring at them to shut up. Once they got on the train to Sunset Village for some reason Lucy starts to get headaches and Lissanna feels this feeling of absolute dread and fear for Lucy. She feels as if they're being watched by someone. Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I sadly I do not own fairy tail cause if I did Lucy would be way stronger than Natsu.

*Flashback*

Lucy Heartfilia lay her head down on the bar and groaned, though the groan was inaudible over the blare of the music that was playing. This party had been going on for three days now and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Lisanna was 'back from the dead', or so Natsu had said. Still, was it necessary to have a party this long? Somebody turned the music up to its max and Lucy's headache only worsened. She'd had enough of this. Grabbing her jacket and Plue, who was dancing with Visitor, she left the loud guild building. No one seemed to notice her departure.

"Plue, is it really necessary to have that big of a party?" she asked as they walked home. It was dark out and the only light was what the street lamps gave off.

"Puuun."

Lucy sighed, knowing that Plue wasn't going to be much help. "Never mind." She sighed again. "You can go home now if you want."

"Puun." Plue saluted her and disappeared.

"Even you don't want to hang out with me. You'd rather be at the party." She sulked. When Lucy arrived home, she plopped down on her bed, completely spent. She never knew Lisanna, so she felt very alone in the guild now. Juvia seemed to just care about Gray, not the party and Gajeel had left for a job the day the party had started. Lucy suspected he didn't want to bother with the loud noise. Wendy was a child, so she got along with Lisanna from day one. Lucy, on the other hand, had just stayed at the bar drinking her tea every day. It was getting kind of tiresome and she wanted to do a job. Changing out of her clothes and into some pajamas, she decided to ask Natsu tomorrow if they could go on a job.

The next day, Lucy woke up to the sound of rain on the roof. It was a light drizzle, nothing to be worried about. Stretching, Lucy got out of bed and took a quick shower. The water felt pleasant on her icy skin as she washed her body. Lucy had always had a low body temperature in the mornings, so she never really had a problem waking up cold because her body already was. Today, she would be going on a job with Natsu. She smiled at the thought.

She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and then put a blue skirt over it. On top, she wore a dark blue T-shirt and a black zip up hoodie to keep her dry. As she brushed her hair, she thought about what kind of job they might go on. An escort job? No, Natsu almost burned down an entire forest last time they tried that. A long term mission? Natsu might complain about how long it's taking. She sighed as she finished with her hair. The last thing she did was attach her key pouch to her belt and pull on her black combat boots.

Lucy locked the door behind her and headed for the guild. When she got there, the party had finally ended. It was a mess. There were tankards everywhere some were partially filled others were either empty or tipped over. Piles of vomit were in various places and there was food on the floor to join the rest of the mess. Lucy was surprised she didn't throw up herself.

"Lucy!" She heard a familiar voice call. Lucy turned to the voice and found Natsu sitting next to Lisanna. Gray was passed out on the other side of the table and Erza was sitting next to him, talking with Lisanna.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you." Lucy called, jogging over to the table.

"Hold on. We need to ask you something." Erza said. She looked very happy.

"Alright, what is it?" Lucy stood in front of their table now.

"We want to have Lisanna in our group again." Natsu said. Lucy went cold. "Before she, uh, left, we all used to be a really good team." He explained.

"Yeah. And if you go solo, you can get stronger. So. . ." Erza trailed off, having nothing else to add to her comment.

Lucy forced a smile on her face. "It's fine. You guys were probably a great team." She was trying not to cry.

"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Natsu asked, leaning forward. Lucy just smiled and said "nothing"

Lucy started to walk away when she heard Lissanna's voice. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! YOU BASICALLY CALLED ONE OF YOUR NAKAMA WEAK!" Lissanna Angrily said. The Guild and Lucy looked shocked.

Natsu stutters "N-no we did mean it like that!" He tried to touch Lissanna but then she angrily slaps him, Natsu had a shocked and hurt look.

"No, you did...I will not join Team Natsu because I'm going to make a team with Lucy!" Lissanna then angrily walked away towards Lucy. Who still had a shocked look, Lissanna then grabbed her hand and smiled "So Lucy want to go on a job with me?" Lucy shocked and not knowing what to say just nodded her head 'yes'.

Lissanna grinned and walked towards the the job request board along with Lucy, grabbed one that said **Read this:**

 **Help! Bandits attack**

 **Location: sunset Village(made that up :b sue me)**

 **Mages: Celestial Wizard**

 **9,000,000,000 Jewels and a Black Celestial key**

Lissanna gasps in surprise" Lucy look this will be perfect!" Lucy looked at the request and her eye widened. Lucy then smiled brightly and said "Let's do it!" Lissanna smiled and walked towards her sister to stamp it. After that Lissanna and Lucy started to walk towards the Guilds doors.

*Flashback ends*

"And now me and Lissanna are now heading to Sunset Village" Lucy though while looking out the train window. Lissana is humming a tune while petting Plue but then frowned " why would a new village give that much jewels away and a black celestial key I never knew the even exist?" thought Lissanna, she looks over to Lucy to see her sleeping.

Lissanna chuckles and keeps petting Plue " well we left last night since a 14 hour ride there but why do I feel this sense of dread for Lucy? It feels as though she'll get extremely hurt either protecting me or the village people? Why would Team Natsu think Lucy hides behind her Spirits? Lucy would rather take the hits then to let her spirits get hurt."

"Attention passengers we are now arriving at are last stop Sunset Village" said the conductor

Lissanna stood up and shook Lucy" hey Lu-chan, we almost their" Lucy opened her eyes and turning to look at Lissanna but she gasped in surprised, Lucy's brown eyes were now a dazzling green. "Whoa" Lissana said in awe.

She closed her eye and yawned, Lucy opening them again, her irises where back to brown"hey what's up?" Said a sleepy Lucy. Lissana gulped and said "nothing but we are now arriving at Sunset Village." _

Now their journey begins! Why didn't Lissanna say anything about her eyes? Why did she feel the amount of dread for her friend? please comment and Stay tuned for

chapter #2: The Awakening


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Note: I do not own fairy tail! And this fic is an ErLu and MirLu meaning a YURI! what I do own are the OC's**

 _~Previously~_

 _And now I and Lissanna are now heading to Sunset Village" Lucy though while looking out the train window. Lissana is humming a tune while petting Plue but then she frowned " why would a new village give that many jewels away and a red celestial key I never knew the even exist?" thought Lissanna, she looks over to Lucy to see her sleeping._

 _Lissanna chuckles and keeps petting Plue " well we left last night since a 14-hour ride there but why do I feel this sense of dread for Lucy? It feels as though she'll get extremely hurt either protecting me or the village people? Why would Team Natsu think Lucy hides behind her Spirits? Lucy would rather take the hits then to let her spirits get hurt." thought Lissanna, during the whole 14-hours Lissanna, took a nap to then wake up to use the bathroom when the conductor announced._

 _"Attention passengers we are now arriving at our last stop Sunset Village," said the conductor,_ _Lissanna walked up to Lucy and shook her "Hey Lu-chan, we're almost there" Lucy opened her eyes and turning to look at Lissanna but she gasped in surprised, Lucy's brown eyes were now a dazzling green. "Whoa," Lissana said in awe. She closed her eye and yawned, Lucy, opening them again, her irises were back to brown "hey what's up?" Said a sleepy Lucy. Lissana gulped and said "nothing but we are now arriving at Sunset Village._ "

 **-Now-**

As Lissanna and Lucy came out of the train and got their luggage. They head off into the village, unbeknownst to them a hooded figure watches them from on top a tree. A hooded figure smirks and says "aww dear little Lucy~ the last time we met you shattered my body so many times that it to me seven thousand years to regenerate back~ But no matter what I want to see those dazzling green eyes of yours filled with hate!" He said while grinning sinisterly and looks over at Lissanna. "Even if you're asleep and have let Lucia take over...you both have an instinct to protect the pathetic humans...but the Heartifilia name must be carried on~" then the hooded figure disappeared in a fury of black feathers. Lissanna shivers suddenly stopping and turns her head to see a dead tree where the figure once stood. _"Seriously?! This feeling of dread and evil...it's just too much"_ Lissanna thought frightfully, Lucy noticed Lissanna has stopped walking "Lissanna? Are you okay?" Lucy asks stopping and waiting for her to answer. Shaking her head looks to Lucy smiling "Nothing just me being silly" Lucy smiled and they started walking to the village, to meet the man who needs help with the bandits. They see a sign that says **Welcome to Sunset Village!** There they see a man dressed in a fancy button up white shirt, gold wrist watch, black pants and brown polished shoes.

They approached him and he turned to look at them and says "Are two the Mages that I have requested?" He smiles unsure if they were Mages. Lucy smiled and said "Yes we are mages from Fairy Tail" Lissanna and Lucy showed him their Fairy Tail guild marks. They introduced themselves to him "I'm Lisanna Strauss a Takeover Mage" Lissana said with a smile," I'm Lucy Heartifilia a Celestial Spirit Mage" said Lucy with a grin on her face, the man eyes light up in recognition when Lucy said her name. Lisanna raises an eyebrow _"Strange does he known Lucy? Does she know him?"_ She thought suspiciously. "My name is Eren Night and I'm glad you two came!" Eren smiled widely while grabbing Lucy's hands. Not knowing what's going on Lucy just smiled nervously. Eren saw this and let go of her hands clearing his throat. "Ms. Strauss and Ms. Heartifilia, the bandits have taken hiding in an abandoned Church out in the forest for over three days...That church has been there for over seven thousand years, we all want to rebuild it" Eren sighed irritably. Lissana and Lucy shared a look and nodded, "We just need a place to put our stuff and we'll head out to the church" said Lucy. Eren grins and says "Do worry my friends will be coming so you can leave them here with me and take this map, it'll help you find that church since it's been abandoned for seven thousand years but it's also part of this village and very important to us." He takes out an old paper map and hands it to Lisanna.

 _"That's strange abandoned for seven thousand years? Why haven't they reconstructed it, if it was so important to them?"_ Thought Lucy. Eren then turned started to collect few of their things,"I and my friends here will carry your stuff to the Sunset Inn" he said while grinning at them when two men walked up and picked up the rest of their stuff. They watched them walk away "Okay...Lisanna let's head out since we did sleep for a while when we got here and it's like 11:00 now. They won't expect us since they're planning to attack at night, these bandits must sleep during the whole day or mess around and then attack at night since they can do anything since everyone is asleep" said Lucy while sharing smile with Lissanna who nodded and opened the map, so they started walking to an old worn stone path that leads to the forest.

"Okay the church is due east from here, and not very far...the stone path will lead us there...wow this map is sure from seven thousand years ago! but I still don't get is why they didn't rebuild the church until now? Doesn't that seem weird, Luce?" Lissanna said while looking at the map. Lucy nodded "Yeah so weird but somehow familiar...Like I've been here before...I also have this strange feeling...this feeling of the sense of absolute dread" She finished with a confused and blank look. Lissanna surprised by this takes her eyes off the map and looks over to Lucy _"so it wasn't just me, Lucy feels it too? Now I wonder why Loke hasn't appeared, do the spirits know something would happen and are getting ready to protect their master?"_ Lissanna thought. She also gets this feeling as though they're being watched. After walking for like 4 minutes they reach an old stone path. Even though it's morning the trees seem to be so sinister the more they follow the path to the church.

"Wow," said an awe Lucy and Lissana when they got to the end of the stone path. There illuminated by the morning sun lay a beautiful yet worn down church mad with a stone both the girls didn't even know existed. But that didn't surprise them, there on the doors of the church beautifully carved is the crest of Heartifilia family! _"No...way?!...why would a church have the Heartifilia crest on it!"_ though a shocked Lucy but Lisanna couldn't say anything because something or someone caught her attention, there in an old and worn wagon two bodies that looked to be the two of the bandits that Eren said that hide there. But they look as if they were attacked by some animal and it took pleasure in doing it. One bandit had black hair just like Gray and same body build, he's missing his right leg and has a huge three claw marks across his chest. The other one has red hair just like Erza's, but something was...Oh God...two of his arms are missing, his eyes were gouged out but what made Lisanna flinch when she saw the look of pure terror in the black haired one's eyes.

"Oh...My...God" Lisanna said with a shaking voice while trying not to throw up, Lucy finally takes her eyes away from the door to look at Lisanna who looked as though she was going to faint. She the looked to where Lisanna was looking and her eyes widen with pure shock and horror to she two dead bandits. Swallowing the bile that reached her throat and grabbing Lisanna's hand, Lucy walked slowly towards the bandits when the stench of decay and blood got strong. "It looks they have been dead since yesterday...Jesus Christ, who could have done this?" said Lissanna who is by now shaking in fear.

Then a noise of a body colliding with the ground sounded behind them. Lisanna and Lucy quickly turn to look almost giving themselves whiplashes. There several feet away a man with brown hair caked in blood with a missing left arm and right leg, crawled up slowly to them with fear in his blue eyes and said in a raspy voice "Run!...you must get out of here!...he...might still be here...he killed them!...please you must-" poor man did get to finish when a cloaked figure grabbed the back of his neck and then snapped it neck. Lucy and Lisanna flinched at the sound, Lisanna was getting ready to use her takeover: animal soul: Cat and Lucy getting ready to call Aquarius not caring that she'll get yelled at again. "W-who are you!" Lucy yelled the cloaked figure turned a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Awwww~I'm really hurt now, my dearest niece...Lucille has forgotten about me already~," the cloaked man said in a fake cheering voice. "M-my n-name is Lucy! And what do you mean about forgotten about you? I-" Lucy was cut off when the cloaked man discarded his cloak and threw it, letting the wind carry it away. There stood a handsome young man with messy golden blonde hair the roughly ends to his shoulders, fair skin, he has one dazzling green eye and the other a ruby red. He wore a long button up white torn shirt, a long black coat, leather pants and a brown belt with the Heartifilia crest on the buckle and black shoes. "Yo ancestor~ long time no see, I know you're in there asleep, I Alexander Heartifilia have come to finally devour you~," He said with a sadistic grin.

Lucy confused "what are you talking about!?" Lisanna held onto Lucy's hand shaking in complete fear "this man's magic is unbelievable...this guy is way out of our league!" Thought Lisanna. "Well if you're not going to awaken then I'll just have to force you~" Alex chuckled, he disappears in a flash "W-what the-" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence because there was a tight grip on her neck and her keys snatched away from her. Alex then lifted Lucy and smirks "Should I just kill your friend to get you to awaken~" he then throws Lucy hard against a tree several feet away and Lucy is gasping for air. He then turns to Lisanna and grabs her neck in a tight grip, "Weren't you suppose to be dead? Ah, who cares I'll kill just you to make her awaken!" Lucy's eyes widen her eyes filled with horror and rage "NO! don't touch her! everyone just got her back!" Lucy thought still gasping for air. Lucy's eyes started to change to a dazzling green, her heart beating fast.

 _No...Lucille_

 _(Thump)_

 **I will not let him hurt you!**

 _(Thump)_... _Stop..._

 **I won't let Elfman and Mira lose you again!**

 _You...mustn't...use...them...(Thump)_

 **I don't want anyone to be sad again!**

 _don't...use...my...power...or..._

 _ **Let her go!**_ ( _Thump)_

 _...You'll..._

" **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!** " Lucy yelled angrily while being surrounded by magic that is not her own, her green eyes glaring at Alex. Her long blonde hair waving furiously by the heavy winds, the earth seems to tremble by the sheer force of her magic powers.

 _...Shatter! (THUMP!)_

A sphere of golden light shoots out of Lucy's hand and it's blazing intensity heading towards Alex with incredible speed. He lets Lissanna go with a grin on his face and lets the sphere hit his body with great force blasted him 300 miles away with ground shaking force. Lisanna gasping for breath looks on with a look of awe and shock on her face. Lucy still surrounded by powerful magic clutches her chest the feeling as if something has shattered within her. "Lucy!" Lissanna said getting up and running to her as fast as she can "Thank goodness you're okay" said Lucy with a pained smile on her face, she then fainted in pain the powerful magic fading. Lissanna caught her before Lucy hit the ground, "Lu-chan!" yelled Lissana with a panicked look on her face.

Lissanna heard a dark chuckle, she looks up to see Alex standing there with his coat and shirt burnt off, maniacally smirking "Awww it looks like she over did it~ She has destroyed my body...but I have enough time to tell you some of the truth about her~" he said and begins to coughs out blood. Lissanna glares angrily at him "What to you mean!?" Alex laughs while holding his shattering arm "You see...Lucille Heartifilia was the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartifilia and I was her uncle"Alex grins widens "but I killed her to awaken our ancestor! So I could devour her so I can become all powerful...but being asleep for seven thousand years can have a person thirsty!" Lisanna eyes widen in disbelief.

Alex smirked manically "I drove her to awaken again but...this time her power destroyed Lucille soul fragment and now Ancestor Lucy Heartifilia has awoken! I'll wait once again to regenerate and to finally devour her" Alex said before his whole body shattered. _"The Lucy we knew and love was just a fragment? This can't be! But I must find out the whole truth when Lucy awakens"_ Lisanna thought looking down at Lucy and holding her and her keys tightly. "Oh no...why do I suddenly feel weak," said Lissana while tightly holding Lucy's body that has now become so cold.

 _Lissanna wants to know the truth! How would she take the news? What about the Guild? What Alex Heartifilia said is true or just lies? Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Descendant and Ancestor meet! Hoped you guys like this one leave a comment! So do you guys want this to be an ErLu or MirLu or both? this is my first fanfic and of my sentences to make sense well, I'm sorry. If you guys want me to add one of your OCs them PM me and also if you want to know how Lucy will look like for now on just leave a comment._


	3. Chapter 3: Descendent and Ancestor Meet!

**_Hey guys that so much for the reviews and I'll try to correct my grammar but please this is my first time writing a store that I have been thing about since high school. And it's so hard to write it like how you picture it. I'm also sorry that the chapters may be short but this my first time to ever write a fan fiction and writing it on paper is different then it was typing it! please do not leave hateful comments. If you do leave hateful comments I will report you and delete this story and never post any of my stories ever again instead I'll post them on Wattpad. So please be nice and if have a problem please tell me nicely. Thank you!_**

 _~Previously~_

 _A sphere of golden light shoots out of Lucy's hand and it's blazing intensity heading towards Alex with incredible speed. He lets Lisanna go with a grin on his face and lets the sphere hit his body with great force blasted him 300 miles away with ground shaking force. Lisanna gasping for breath looks on with a look of awe and shock on her face. Lucy still surrounded by powerful magic clutches her chest the feeling as if something has shattered within her. "Lucy!" Lisanna said getting up and running to her as fast as she can "Thank goodness you're okay" said Lucy with a pained smile on her face, she then fainted in pain the powerful magic fading. Lisanna caught her before Lucy hit the ground, "Lu-chan!" yelled Lisanna with a panicked look on her face._

 _Lisanna heard a dark chuckle, she looks up to see Alex standing there with his coat and shirt burnt off, maniacally smirking "Awww it looks like she over did it~ She has destroyed my body...but I have enough time to tell you some of the truth about her~" he said and begins to coughs out blood. Lissanna glares angrily at him "What to you mean!?" Alex laughs while holding his shattering arm "You see...Lucille Heartifilia was the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartifilia and I was her uncle"Alex grins widens "but I killed her to awaken our ancestor! So I could devour her so I can become all powerful...but being asleep for seven thousand years can have a person thirsty!" Lisanna eyes widen in disbelief._

 _Alex smirked manically "I drove her to awaken again but...this time her power destroyed Lucille soul fragment and now Ancestor Lucy Heartifilia has awoken! I'll wait once again to regenerate and to finally devour her" Alex said before his whole body shattered. "The Lucy we knew and love was just a fragment? This can't be! But I must find out the whole truth when Lucy awakens" Lisanna thought looking down at Lucy and holding her and her keys tightly. "Oh no...why do I suddenly feel weak," said Lissana while tightly holding Lucy's body that has now become so cold._

~Now~

A confused Lucy was looking around the white landscape"Where am I? Why do I feel so-" Lucy didn't get to finish her thought when she felt someone behind her she turned quickly and got the shock of her life. To think the women in Fairy Tail were beautiful, they can't match to this woman who sat upon a beautiful carved golden throne. In front of her sitting on a golden throne decorated with jewels was an exact copy of herself but unearthly beautiful and older, her golden blonde hair reached her shoulders, dazzling green eyes that are filled with sadness and loneliness, fair skin almost as if her skin is mad of the sun's rays. She was wearing a greek clothing and a gold belt with the Heartifilia symbol on it, she has a red cloth on her left shoulder the other half wrap around her right arm and held by the belt, gold bands on her arm with jewels adoring them and golden sandals. "She's so beautiful...no she's breathtaking...it's as if she shines like a golden sun," thought Lucy. "W-who are you? Where am I?" Lucy spoke approaching the women. "We are in your mindscape...Lucille Heartifilia" said the beautiful woman with a sultry and husky voice, 'Okay I'm really getting tired of that name!' Lucy thought angrily"Lucille? My name is Lucy!" yelled Lucy getting annoyed with that name.

The woman smiled sadly "No, you're Lucille Heartifilia...Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartifilia, my descendants who lost a daughter...Lucille, I am your ancestor Lucy Heartifilia beloved daughter and Knight to the Demon King & Queen" said the woman Lucy with a serious tone. Lucille stood there in shock..."That can't be! This is all a trick! Right" Thought Lucille, "How can this be! What do you mean Ancestor!" Lucy exclaimed while clutching her chest. "Lucille I put myself in a seven thousand year sleep...the love of my life sacrifice herself to seal the The Dark Lord and his demon army away...along with losing the dragons to HIM" a dark look passed my ancestor's beautiful face "and hurting three people I care about dearly thanks to this curse...they disappeared...I-I couldn't live on so I put myself to sleep"my Ancestor said with tortured look on her face. "I don't-" "please Lucille let me finish," she said and Lucille nodded, "I was awakened by my descendant and your uncle Alexander Heartifilia...so he could devour me...but in doing so he had..." My ancestor stopped tears running down her beautiful face.

Lucille brought up her hand and wiped away her tears, "please what did he do?" "He...killed you Lucille...he used your blood to awaken me and killed you in the process...That was the day I was awoken, I drained him dry but I felt sad for the small moment you live and angry what he did" she then pulled Lucille down that their foreheads bumped each other and continued "So I changed my body into an infant and let your parents raise me...but even I knew I couldn't replace you...when I sensed the seal that was keeping the gates to hell closed was weakening, your parents sacrifice their powers in the process" Lucille stared into those pain filled green eyes "they were very weakened in power, your uncle recovered from the wounds I gave him" her hold tightens "he came after me but your parents wouldn't let that happen...your father suffered a stab wound to the heart by an anti-demon weapon and shattered thanking me for letting him be a father...your mother told me to let Lucille have a normal life since your soul fragment lived in me...then taking the blow of the Anti-demon to the heart she shattered as well...but even I knew my powers could destroy you and kill you" Lucille's eyes widen and tears filled her eyes.

"So this means I'm dead?" Lucille said her voice cracking and holding onto Lucy, "Yes...when they died...I angrily confronted Alex intending to kill him but because he awoken me I could not hurt him...so instead I destroyed his body...I made sure he won't regenerate for 19 years...I made a promise to Layla to give you a childhood...so I did, I created a fake human Jude and Layla, sealed my memories and power until you reached the age of either eighteen or nineteen but because of the love and determination to protect your friend...you broke the seal and used my powers" Lucy said in a sad tone, Lucille stepped back and said "Does that mean" "Yes, Lucille my powers destroyed your soul fragment and now you are shattering but I will allow you to say your final goodbye to your spirits" Lucy's green eyes shone with guilt and sadness.

Lucille smiled tears streaming down her face, "Don't blame yourself, Lucy, you gave me a childhood...I want you to make me a promise take care of my spirits and treat them as friends, not tools, fight with them." Lucille grabs Lucy's hand "Please take care of Fairy Tail and tell everyone I love them" Lucy smiled "I will promise but take this" She hands, Lucille a ancient Lacrima, Lucille tilts her head "A lacrima?" Lucy chuckles "Yes but this is an angelic Lacrima, you can record or send messages...this is powered by Angel magic...record your feelings about what you want to say to your friends in Fairy Tail...I shall take your soul to the spirit world, my dear descendant"

Lucille grins widely as she starts to fade "Thank you My Ancestor! Forgiving me a childhood" as Lucille starts to walk to the two bug gold door to the spirit world to say good bye to her Spirits, Lucy smiles but she then frowns,"Team Natsu I will never forgive you, you made Lucille cry and that is unforgivable" A single tear slid down Lucy's face, she whispers a name with pain filled voice "Raven..." Lucy leaned onto her hand,"Lucy-sama," the voice of a two people saying her name she turn her head to the side, smiling sadly "Ah Lalya...Jude" they both smiled walking up to her, Lalya to her hand "Thank for giving her a childhood, Lucy-sama" said Layla. Jude being the quite individual he is just smiled they began to fade to wait for their daughter in heaven, "Those two are clearly my descendants,"Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

 **Mean While at Fairy** **Tail**

Ever since Lisanna and Lucy left you can say everyone in Fairy Tail are in pissed off mood because of Team Natsu, the latter's sat in silence looking guilty _"Good they deserve this for what they did to Lucy"_ everyone thought, Team Natsu have been ignored by everyone since yesterday just like what they did to Lucy and Happy refuses to even speak to Natsu making him very sad. But the most who are beyond mad were Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane and Master Makarov lets just say that they weren't made _oh no they are_ _absolutely_ _ **furious!**_ Out of all the most idiotic and stupidest things Team Natsu has done this cuts the damn cake. Mirajane for the love of god is trying so hard not to go all Satan Soul on their asses as you can see ever since Lucy joined the guild. Lucy became like a sister to her but ever since Lissanna came back Mira and Elfman were so happy to have her back. Mira was even more happier that both Lucy and Lissanna got along so well even Elfman even agreed that Lucy has become not only a friend but a little sister _"Team Natsu I hope your regretting your choose"_ Mira though angrily.

For Juvia she has been hanging out with either Levy, Mira or Gajeel and completely ignore Gray's attempt to talk to her, even though she see Lucy as a love rival she just can't believe Gray would call one of his friends weak?! She and Lucy were able to do Union Raid costing a lot of their magic but _"Yet Lu-chan was still standing! She even welcomed me to join Fairy Tail even forgiving me for what I did to her"_ though a angry Juvia. Sitting on a stool near the bar sat a very angry and sad Wendy along with a sad Happy and a disappointed Carla, to young Wendy Lucy became like a sister figure to her. _"I can't believe they would do that to Lucy! They ignore her for 7 days and they have the audacity to call their teammate weak and replace her!? Why would they do that?"_ thought both Wendy and Happy. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar counter drinking a bottle of beer and not reading his magazines, he was giving Team Natsu a disappointed death glare.

Makarov was thinking that Team Natsu should not participate in the S-Class trial _"Gray and Natsu do not deserve to become S-Class Mages, I will also demote Erza from her S-Class status"_ thoughMakarov. Makarov suddenly sensed a very powerful magic he has never sense before, _"T-this magic...Lisanna, Lucy I hope you two okay"_ Makarov though. The clouds darken and a loud clash of thunder and lightning practical scaring everyone. Sitting away from everyone else was Team Natsu their heads down low feeling the glares from everyone. Erza was berating herself for being stupid and insensitive to one of her friends Natsu and Gray were doing the same thing, but there was one thing that will haunt them forever in their minds and dreams was the look of hurt, betrayal and hate in Lucy's brown eyes.

 **On Mount Paradise**

A handsome man with short golden blonde hair and blue eyes in greek clothing was sitting on a golden throne "My precious daughter you have awaken, my love" he turns to the throne next to him, sat a beautiful women with long golden blonde hair and but with green eyes in a beautiful red greek dress. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face "Our daughter...she's back...my love...she's back" the man stood up and pulled her in a hug.

 _Lucille has met her ancestor: Lucy! How are her spirits going take this? Who is Raven? Look out Team Natsu, Hybrid demon, angel and vampire is coming for you and sadly she's known and welds the same magic as you but powerful and deadly! Who are these two beautiful people? Stay tune for chapter 4: Farewell my Spirits! I hope you guys love my story! Till next time my Darlings~_


End file.
